


Because It Can Only Be You

by tanzia911



Category: Finder Series, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: But let's see what happens, Domesticity, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, I did it!! I wrote porn!!, I don't know how tags work, It didn't start like this, M/M, Might be OOC, Might be weird though, Original Characters - Freeform, Sumimasen, Sweetness, Yoroshikuonegaiitashimasu, i don't know what's going on, now there's smut, this is my first fic, totally ooc, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanzia911/pseuds/tanzia911
Summary: What happens when Asami finally comes to term with those stupid feelings. Yes feelings. He's not a robot you know?





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Viewfinder or it's characters. This is just a work of fiction.  
> I don't have a beta tester and English is not my first language so please pardon the mistakes.

He shrugged off his coat and draped it over his hand as he made his way through the hall. The guard at the door went to an attention position when he spotted his boss.  
“Report.” was all he said.  
“Takaba-sama left the house for grocery shopping in the afternoon. Other than that he has spent the whole day cooped up in the house.” the guard replied with a slight hint of uneasiness. Asami could very well understand the reason for that. It was rather unusual for Akihito to just sit around doing nothing. He wondered if the photographer was up to no good again.  
“Relieved.” he said to the guard before opening the door to his house.  
Once inside, he took off his shoes and following the delicious smell of hotpot headed towards the kitchen where Akihito was sure to be found.  
“Asami is that you?” came the question.  
“I’m home.” Asami replied what he knew was the right answer to the question, and walked in the kitchen where he received a very bright smile.  
“Welcome home. You’re just in time. I’m almost done. I filled the tub. The water’s warm enough. Go take a bath. And then we can have dinner. Kirishima texted you skipped lunch again.” said Akihito returning his attention towards the pot on the stove again.  
Asami took in the view, Akihito standing in the kitchen in his shorts and a t-shirt with an apron over that. This little blond kitten he took in was the reason this house finally became worthy of “tadaima” (I’m Home), something he never uttered even in the house he grew up in. Akihito turned this house into a home. Somewhere he felt he belonged to. No! Asami corrected himself, it wasn’t the house, but Akihito- who was his home! No matter where they were as long as they came back to each other, Asami knew he had a place to call home. A sudden warmth washed over him, drenching the crime lord with feelings he couldn’t recall ever feeling. What was happening to him? Was he losing his touch? Becoming old like Akihito always called him? Since when had he become this soft? Only this person, only Takaba Akihito was capable of doing this do him!  
Akihito turned his attention towards him again, “hey what’s wrong? Why are you standing there like a statue?”  
Asami didn’t reply, instead took slow steps towards his Akihito. That’s right, his! The younger guy examined his moves with a concerned look on his face. When they were close enough Asami slid a hand over Akihitos waist and slightly nudged him forward, while his other hand cupped the blonds chin. He pressed their lips together gently and when he felt Akihito relaxing in his arms he deepened the kiss. He took his time slowly exploring the depth of Akihitos mouth, every nook and cranny. Akihito pressed his body against Asami, leaning on the man because his feet threatened to give away any moment.  
Only after his thorough examination of Akihitos mouth did Asami parted their lips, slowly, and a sigh escaped the photographers’ lips. Half open hazel eyes clouded with want, lips parted a little, panting for breath- Asami deluged himself in the sexy view of his kitten.  
“What’s the occasion?” came the barely audible whisper like question.  
“Can I not kiss my lover passionately just because I feel like it?” Asami chuckled.  
It took Akihito a few moments to register what he heard, and when he finally processed it his whole face went beet red, the blush reaching up to his ears!  
“Wh- who’d be your lover you perverted bastard!” Akihito tried to hide his embarrassment by turning his head sideways which was so obvious and made him appear all the more cuter to the older man.  
“Tell me kitten what you are if not my lover? We share a bed, on which I remember thoroughly pleasuring you just last night. You clean and cook for me, and make sure I get a healthy and balanced meal. We sometimes go on dates, and spend quality time together in each other’s company. Is that not what lovers do?” Asami asked the last question with all the feigned innocence he could muster and wondered if the blood would seep out of his skin had Akihito gotten any redder!  
“Lovers do not call each other their possessions. J- just go take a bath.” Came a meek reply that Asami was obviously not expecting. But he didn’t argue and did as the blonde suggested, and went to take a sink. Akihito wouldn’t answer even if he asked what’s wrong if his kitten didn’t feel like it, which was the case most of the time.  
After the bath while tying his robe Asami laughed absentmindedly thinking Takaba Akihito was the only one who could make him worry his brain out with just a simple sentence. He made his way towards the dining room and stopped dead on his tracks when he spotted Akihito. The younger man was arranging plates and placing food on the table. But what caught Asami’s eyes were the smile on his lips and the slight blush playing on his cheeks. He felt that warmth flood him again, and the worry washing away in an instant. Yes, Takaba Akihito was the only one!  
He made his way to the table. The blonde yelped as he put his arms around his waist, turned him around and put yet another slow, devouring kiss on those pink plush lips. And then with much self control extracted himself from his kitten to go and take a chair around the table. He really didn’t want to, but thought it’d be better to let Akihito have dinner before he ravished him all night long.  
Akihito stood there, wide eyed this time, panting nonetheless. “Who are you and what have you done with Asami Ryuichi!”  
Asami laughed at the remark, “Come kitten, let’s have dinner. It smells delicious.”  
Akihito’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, “Oi whatever you’re up to you old pervert, it’s not happening!” but obliged the other guys’ words and served him the food. He was worried about Asami being too busy these days and skipping meals. He blushed again remembering what the older guy had said earlier.  
“Hmm now just what might you be thinking, I wonder.” Asami smirked.  
“None of your business bastard!” Akihito blushed harder.  
“Have you thought what you want for your birthday?” Asami changed the topic.  
“I told you about the game that will come out this week, all the copies are pre-ordered online and I couldn’t get my hand on a single one. Just getting me that will be enough.”  
“Kitten I could bring Japan under your foot if you asked! Are you sure just a game is enough?” Asami smirked. There’s no better pastime than teasing Akihito!  
“Stop farting cheese with your mouth! And why do you keep calling me that?” Akihito retorted.  
“Call you what, hm?”  
“Arrrggghh… you’re impossible! Look, just the game will be enough. Please don’t do anything extravagant!”  
All his life Asami was very used to people wanting everything from him, they tried to milk all they could from him, money, power, status! Yet here he was offering someone the whole Japan but all Akihito wanted was a game! Takaba Akihito was the only one. He hid a small smile in pretense of eating.  
“So what are your plans for the big day?”  
“The usual. I’ll go to karaoke with Kou Takato Yoshida and a few others on the fourth and probably come home very drunk on the early hours of the fifth. And my rest of the day will be dedicated to you Asami-sama just like you asked!” Akihito pouted.  
Asami gave a nod ignoring the sarcastic answer. They finished the rest of the meal in silence, but not an awkward one. As soon as they loaded everything in the dishwasher Akihito was put over Asami’s shoulder and dragged to the bedroom. (The next day Akihito woke up with a very sore ass.) ;)

~(^_^)~


	2. The big day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided this chapter ends here. I'll get back with a new chapter in a week. Thank you all for supporting me :)

Just like he predicted, Akihito was totally wasted when they made to leave the karaoke bar. His throat hurt from too much singing, and body felt boneless.  
“We shouldn’t have let him drink this much.” said Takato who was supporting him on one side.  
From under his other arm Kou just laughed. “I drank more than him. It’s his low tolerances fault!”  
“He said he absolutely must go home tonight. But maybe it’ll be better to take him to yours.”  
“Yeah we can’t leave him alone like this.”  
“Whatchya fuckers’ shouting ‘bout? The captain’s sleepin’! Ssshhh!” Akihito blabbered with a few hiccups!  
They made their way out laughing. ‘The guy who always followed Akihito’ –as Kou called him- came forward. “Please leave Takaba-san in my care.”  
“Oi Takumi stand still, your head’s spinnin’!” Akihito said trying to focus on the guards face!  
“Everything else can wait; I need to get you home first.” Takumi took Akihito’s weight from his friends and made their way to the BMW parked in front.  
“Yussss! Take me home! I promised that bastard I’ll be home today!”  
His friends watched as they got into the car and it drove away.

Takumi’s job was done when he got that pain in the ass brat to the penthouse! His boss picked up the brat from him when they got inside and Takumi really didn’t wanna know what happened after that. Boss did not look happy!

Akihito woke up the next morning earlier than he’d like. With a throbbing head, and stingy eyes. He noticed he was on their bed, in his briefs and didn’t smell like alcohol. Did Asami do this? Well of course, who else could’ve! But the bed was empty on the other side. Is Asami home, he wondered. He thanked whoever fed him water last night, it helped tune down the hangover and made his way towards the kitchen.

Asami was there, standing with his back facing him, in nothing but his tight black briefs. Akihito ogled at the sight. What a nice view to wake up to! Fuck! Asami had the hottest ass on earth!

“Like what you see kitten?” came an amused tone.  
“So what if I do?” Akihito barked taking a sit on the dining chair. Curse Asami and his sharp senses!  
“Fufu, I’m glad to hear that birthday boy!” Asami put a mug of steaming hot coffee and sandwiches in front of him and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
“I’m still a bit hungover to play your silly games. You made me sandwiches?” Akihito was genuinely surprised!  
“Even I can do this much. You had fun last night?”  
“Probably! I can’t remember much after the cake cutting. So what are our plans for the day?”  
“Well you did sleep half the morning off! Is there something you’d like to do?”  
“There are a lot of things I’d like to do. But didn’t you plan out the day already?” Akihito put the empty mug down. He was feeling a bit better after the coffee.  
“Yes I did. Since you have no requests, let’s do things my way!”  
“We always do things your wa- hey- wha- what are you doing you bastard put me down!!” Akihito tried to wiggle his way out of Asami’s hold but the crime lord just wasn’t about to let him get down from his shoulders!  
“I don’t want a sore ass on my birthday you jerk!” Akihito pouted as Asami threw him on the bed!  
“Fufu kitten, birthday sex are fun.” Asami lowered himself on the smaller body, pinning him down between his arms.  
“For you maybe!” and Asami couldn’t help but kiss those pouty lips, his kitten looked so adorable.  
For all his verbal refusal, Akihito wrapped his hands around his lovers’ neck and pulled him close for a deeper kiss. Asami just chuckled inwardly feeling glad that Akihito wanted him as much as he did...

(^_^)


	3. Getting there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters.

While Asami was taking a smoke Akihito took the chance to slip away to take a shower. It was almost lunch time by then.   
“Damn that bastard,” Akihito thought to himself. Although Asami was very gentle today, which in itself was a rare occurrence. But today felt different than usual. Was it because it’s his birthday? That must be it. Akihito came to a conclusion and got out of the bathroom.

The crime lord was nowhere to be seen. He noticed a note on the bedside table, “Get dressed. We’re going out.” Akihito cursed inwardly. The note didn’t specify where they are going. Was he supposed to dress casual or formal? After a debate with himself he decided to go in between. Not too casual but not too formal either.

Last year Asami took him to a theme park. Although it was booked for just the two of them Akihito couldn’t really enjoy himself in a three piece suit!! Akihito, before that day never thought that the perverted yakuza knew the casual way of having fun! Well booking the whole theme park wasn’t really casual but still…

All dressed and ready Akihito got out of the penthouse. His personal guard Takumi, accompanied him from the door to the underground parking lot. He gave Asami a nervous laugh when he spotted him. When Asami held out the door of the Audi, Akihito was really surprised.   
“You’re driving?”  
“Yes.” Came the short reply and Aki didn’t dare ask anything else.

Asami seemed tensed. Did something happen? Akihito got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize when the older man got in and they started moving.  
“Akihito.”  
“Y…yes?”  
“You look good today.” Asami's eyes were still on the road.  
“Um…thanks.”  
…silence…  
“Hey, so where are we going anyway?”  
“On a lunch date.”  
“Lunch date?”  
“Yes.”  
“Someone is full of surprises today.”  
“The day is still young.”  
“I wonder if I’ll survive through the day.”  
…silence…  
“Hey Asami?”  
“Yes Akihito?”  
“You’re also looking good today. Well you look good everyday. But…you know what I mean.”  
Asami chuckled, “thank you.”  
What’s with this weird atmosphere between them? Akihito wondered.  
It took a good half an hour for them to reach their destination. Akihito sighed realizing where they had come. It was one of the most popular international hotels in town.

“Asami please don’t tell me you got a room here just to fuck me to oblivion till dusk? It’s still a bit early and I don’t wanna spend today like that.”  
“I wasn’t planning on that although it does seem like a tempting idea. Maybe some other day. Today we’re just having lunch. The view up there is nice. I thought you might enjoy it.”

Akihito felt embarrassed for assuming things on his own. But he couldn’t blame it all on himself! Asami being so nice is usually the calm before the storm. He’ll never admit it but he liked Asami just the way the older man was, he loved their little bickering, going at each other then making love like crazy. It made him feel like they were a real couple! Not two guys who’s relationship will be frowned upon if found out; not a crime lord and a crime photographer; just two people in love!...

Wait! What? Akihito freaked out inwardly! In love? Why would he think like that? Asami could never fall in love with him! He’s just a pet, a good past time for the yakuza. Someday the guy would get tired of him and kick him out… No! No he’ll not think about this unpleasant things now. Today is his birthday and he’s just gonna enjoy it with his lover. ‘lover'!!

“Akihito? Are you okay?”  
Asami's voice pulled him to reality. Only then did he realize they had already gotten off the elevator and were already in the restaurant.  
“Ah… yes sorry. I was thinking about something.”  
Asami followed the waiter and guided him towards the table with a hand on the small of his back. He even pulled the chair for him adding to Akihito's worries. After Asami took his sit opposite to Aki, the waiter bowed and took his leave. So apparently Asami already planned everything.

“And you had to book the whole restaurant?” Aki rolled his eyes.  
“It is more convenient this way.” Came the flat reply.  
“And I don’t get to say anything about the food? It’s my birthday after all!”  
“I’m sure you will love what I ordered.”  
“Yeah sure cause I love everything else you do.”  
“Don’t you?”  
Before Aki could reply the waiter came with their drink. He served them both red wine and again left with a bow. The birthday boy decided to take a sip instead of continuing the verbal war.  
“This shit is really good.”  
“I’m glad you find it to your liking kitten.”  
“So on a more serious note, what’s going on with you? You’ve been tense since morning. If something’s wrong with work you should just go sort it out. I’m not a kid to cry on my birthday if you won’t spend it with me.”  
“Am I so easy to read Kitten?”  
“You’re the epitome of expressionless. But after four years of being together if I can’t even tell this much that’d be like stamping a ‘BAKA' on my forehead.”  
“It’s been four years huh? We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?”  
“Who the fuck are you? My Asami would never say something like that!” After the words left his mouth did Akihito realize what he’d said. “Damn bastard stop changing the topic!” He averted his eyes to the wine in his hands and gulped it down. 

Even if Asami had something to say he pursed his lips as their food was served. Akihito didn’t waste time and dug in without waiting for the yakuza. It was after they'd been left alone did Asami opened his mouth again.  
“Say Akihito, if you’re going to get all possessive on me why can’t you use my given name at the least?”  
Akihito's chopsticks paused mid air. He looked up at the older man. Those golden eyes were soft. It was eerie, unnatural. For a moment the young photographer contemplated on what to say next. Something was definitely bothering Asami. No matter how much he enjoyed there little fights, he knew when to take things seriously.  
“Because it’s embarrassing.” Aki said quietly and put his chopsticks down. If they’re going to have a serious talk he’ll participate in it wholeheartedly.  
“That won’t do. I want you to call me by my given name.”  
“What is this about Asami? This can’t just be about your name.”  
“I’ll tell you when you call me by my given name.”  
“And now you’re acting like a kindergarten kid.”  
“Call me by my name Akihito.”

~(^_^)~


	4. Kneeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry about the short chapter.

“Call me by my name Akihito.”  
That silk like voice entranced Aki, it wasn’t an order, nor a request. How could he resist, the voice so earnest, and the golden orbs eyeing him so intently?  
“R…Ryu…Ryuichi…” He whispered eyes on his half empty plate. “Ryuichi.” He uttered with a bit more confidence this time and looked up.

It was Asami then who couldn’t resist anymore. He silently got up from the chair, startling Aki, and crossed the table. Holding the younger man’s chin up he bent down to catch those lips in a breathtaking kiss. There were words he couldn't utter which he hoped to convey through the kiss.

No! It wasn’t enough. Not anymore. He had to say it. And in his gut the crime lord felt the moment was perfect. When their lips parted Akihito was looking at him with wide eyes. Asami smiled at the sight. Let’s see if he can surprise his kitten a bit more.

“Akihito,” He said and taking a deep breath got down one knee, held out a little square box and continued, “I love you... Marry me, Takaba Akihito!”

Aki, frozen on his spot and could only gasp, his mind went totally blank. Asami fucking Ryuichi just told him that he loved him and proposed, well maybe demanded marriage from him!!  
“Wasn’t that supposed to be a request?” Those hazel eyes were now blurred, “How am I gonna say yes to a demand you idiot!”

Asami smiled, “Holding out your hand will do.” And Aki did. The businessman took out the ring. “Thank you for giving me the honor.” He said as he slipped it in. 

Aki took in the sight of the plain platinum ring with a square shaped ruby in the middle. He was marveling at it when Asami took out another ring. “Put it on me?” he said, and his lover complied. He laced their fingers that now had matching rings on them.

When he stood up from his kneeling position so did Akihito and jumped on him, "So cheesy." he said, and caught and lips in a kiss. Asami gladly accepted the kiss holding Aki tightly and kiss him deeper. When they broke apart neither said anything. They were just seemingly lost in each others eyes.

“Ryuichi?” Aki broke the silence surprising the other man by calling out his name.  
“Yes, Akihito?” He replied with a soft expression.  
“I love you too you know.”  
“Yes I know.”  
“Smug bastard.” Aki rested his head on Asami's chest.  
“Your smug bastard.”  
The younger man giggled. “Promise?”  
“Forever.”  
“Take me home Ryuichi.”  
Asami's body instantly reacted to that seductive tone, heat coiling low in his gut. “You don’t want dessert kitten?”  
“I always get dessert. So today you get to have it!”  
A slutty seductive Akihito was a fucking turn on or what! Asami could already feel his pants tightening.  
“Playing with fire kitten? You know you won’t be able to walk properly tomorrow if you keep this up.”  
“I don’t even wanna stand up tomorrow! So take me home, cause today I’ll be a good boy and listen to everything you say.”

Aaaaaand Asami snapped. Throwing Aki over his shoulder he left the restaurant and downstairs to the suit he booked. For once Aki surprisingly didn’t protest, not even a little. Instead he laughed. “So you did have a suit booked!”  
“I like being prepared for any situation.”  
“So I shouldn’t be surprised to find a few toys and whips there?”  
“Do you want toys and whips so much? Well you’ll find out soon.” He opened the door and entered the room; Aki still draped over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would probably be smut. And it'll be a Christmas gift since I have exams coming up, so I'll be a bit busy. Sorry to make you wait.


	5. Sexy Times!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is totally pwp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing porn. So I might disappoint you guys. Don’t get your hopes up. And sorry if it seems weird

Asami didn’t forget to lock the door behind them. He went straight to the bedroom then. He put Akihito down on the bed, not like how he throws him usually. Aki didn’t say anything, just kept on smiling like an idiot; he’s so happy today, he didn’t know what else to do.

 

Asami stood straight in front of his now fiancé, and looked him straight in the eye. He didn’t break eye contact as he slowly slid out of his clothes, giving Aki a good show. The businessman shed his coat gracefully and let them fall on the floor, popped the buttons of the vest and did the same. Then even slower loosened his tie, held it in front of his face and let the thing fall on the floor with others.

 

Asami took off the cufflinks one at a time, then started with his shirt buttons. Akihito never knew popping buttons could be such a sensual act, but his lover was a skilled one, no arguments, and could possibly make anything look dirty. Not that the younger man had any objections!

 

Akihito was fully aroused by the time Asami got his pants down, and dripping when the other man finally got rid of the underwear. There he was, standing in all his glory, a fully naked Asami with his cock half hard, that chiseled chest, those strong thighs, everything about this man was so beautiful, it never cease to amaze Akihito.

 

Asami laughed, as if he knew what the young photographer was thinking. Well Akihito was practically drooling. He took a step towards the bed and climbed up, looming over Aki. Their faces were close, they could hear each other breath. Aki put his hand one the others muscled chest, and called out, “Ryu…Ryuichi, make love to me?” He was blushing hard. How could Asami say embarrassing things so easily while he couldn’t?

 

Holding his chin up, Asami caught his lovers lips in a painfully slow kiss. Seems like he was going to take his time exploring Akihito today. But the younger man was impatient. He was already hard and probably staining his underwear by now. Usually he was the one who got naked first, either intentionally or forcefully. But here he was with all his clothes intact, Asami over him with not a single thread on his body.

 

Aki snaked his hands through Asami's neck pulling him closer and put his tongue in his mouth, kissing him rougher. The yakuza let him take dominance, sucked the tongue in his mouth with his own. Aki moaned deep in his throat. If this keeps going on, he might just come. But he didn’t want to come untouched, so he broke the kiss.

 

“Impatient now, aren’t we kitten?” Asami chuckled.

“Stop playing games with me bastard and just fuck me properly!” Aki retorted.

“Didn’t you promise to be a good boy today? If you want to be taken, you should ask nicely.” Saying that the businessman moved towards his lovers neck and started marking him with hickies.

Aki stifled a moan by putting a hand over his mouth. Asami knew exactly how to play him, to push all the right buttons and stir him up inside out.

 

Akihito sighed internally thinking that if he wanted to get it, he’d really have to ask. But if Asami could have his fun out of it, so will he. With cheeks tinted with a shade of rose he tried to gulp down his embarrassment. Asami had his upper body naked by that time and was concentrating on a small bud on Aki's chest. He kissed the small pink bud and flicked it with his tongue, then nibbled on it a bit, and Aki couldn’t help but moan when his lover bit and pulled on it lightly.

 

Asami looked up at the boy’s face who was currently pinned under him. Golden orbs met hazel one clouded with lust. Aki's arousal was so obvious, Asami always loved the fact how the younger man’s emotions always showed on his face, and how it was never an act. His kitten was so pure, no matter what Asami tainted him with. He couldn’t resist the urge to climb up and kiss him.

 

Aki grabbed a fist full of the other man’s hair and let his lover have better access to his mount by tilting his head. When Asami finally broke the kiss, Aki looked straight in those fiery eyes and with a slight smile said, “Ryu… I can’t take it anymore. Please fuck me with that big cock of yours. Fuck me hard and make me come over and over again. Please Ryuichi, I beg you.” Well there goes Asami's plan to take things slow today and it’s only afternoon.

 

Asami almost ripped his pants trying to take it off, and really did rip the underwear! He sat up, flipped Aki over, and not wasting any more time settled down between his ass cheeks. Asami bit down on one of those soft round globes, enough to slightly leave teeth marks. When Aki whimpered he slapped on the other one which brought out a moan. He wanted to play with that perfect little ass a little bit longer but the urge to bury himself down in that puckered hole was much more.

 

But Asami was a very cautious man. The last thing he wanted was to harm Aki, so no matter the urgency of his lust he wanted to prepare his lover a bit more. Well Aki was still a little loose from their morning activities, but there was something else Asami wanted to do today. He wanted to taste Aki, he wanted to know the taste of his core.

 

He parted the young man’s ass cheeks and took a long swipe from the base of his cock to his hole. “Wha…what are you doing?” Aki gasped and tried to wiggle himself out when he understood Asami's intention. Not that Akihito could see, but those golden eyes had a feral glint in them.

 

He held his young lover tight enough so he couldn’t escape and licked around the folds of the pink puckered hole with the tip of his tongue. Akihito bit his bottom lip buried his face in the pillow out of embarrassment. Asami kept licking in circling motion around the folds until he felt the chrysanthemum loosen up enough and only then did he slip his tongue in. Slowly but surely.

 

“Mmph…hey…ah…st…stoph…hhng…that” Aki panted between moans, “Ah…Asami…stop…” And the crime lord did!

He suddenly stopped the slow thrusts of his tongue and took it out. He slapped Aki on the ass making him squeak out in surprise. It did stung a bit but that was the least of the blondes concerns. He peeked over his shoulder trying to guess what had happened to anger his older lover.

 

“A…Asami?” And another slap, harder than the last!

“Hey!!” Aki squeaked “Why’d you suddenly go mad? What did I do?”

“Is it nice to call ones fiancé by their last name?”

 

Oh! So that’s what happened – realization dawned upon Aki. “But I’ve always called you that! It’s hard to change old habits so suddenly!”

 

Akihito gave Asami the best puppy dog eyes he could muster, because he didn’t mind a little sting on his ass but angry Asami was a scary one. The yakuza didn’t reply, instead just stared at him intently. Aki gave in remembering his promise. He was going to be a good submissive today.

 

“Ryu…Ryuichi?” He whispered. Asami replied with a chuckle and went down on him again.

 

He licked the bright red spot on his lover’s ass where he’d slapped then kissed it gently. Parting the cheeks again he dipped his tongue in. The sudden assault surprised Aki but he couldn’t do anything but to let out gasps and moans. Asami didn’t stop his stimulations. He thrust his tongue in and out in a regular rhythm.

 

He kept alternating between shallow and hard thrusts, sometimes curling it to feel the soft walls with the roughness of his tongue. With his both hands parting the soft globes of his ass, Asami was so into it that he didn’t register Aki's pleas to stop.

The boy was a total mess, body covered in sweat, saliva running down his mouth, he could only grab onto the sheets and moan.

 

“Reh…Ryuh…ple…please…stoph…aaahhh…I… I can’t take it anymore…. Hhnnggg…if you do…ah…that… I… I’ll cuuuuu…” He came even before he could finish the sentence, his whole body shuddering with the force of his orgasm!

 

Asami sat back surprised. He really didn’t think Akihito would cum just from rimming! That was truly unexpected. He looked at the said boy who was now lying on his side panting.

 

“Akihito?” he called out.

Tear filled eyes looked up at him, “I told you to stop! Why? Why did you do that?”

After being together for so long Asami knew of Aki's pride better than anyone. He gathered his hot little mess in his arms and placed them so Akihito's back was to his chest while they both lay sideways.

 

“Akihito, I’m glad.” ‘That I have such effects on your body, that my touch can throw you over the edge’ But he didn’t say the last part out loud, he knew he didn’t have to, because those few words had calmed his lover down already. He lifted Aki's leg up and nudged the member of his rock hard cock between the delicious mounds of meat.

 

“But I can’t wait anymore my love!” With the words he pushed his dick inside the twitching little hole and buried himself to the hilt in one swift motion.

 

The young photographers eyes shot wide, whether from the sudden stimulation or how Asami had addressed him it was hard to tell. The man in question on the other hand bit down on Aki's shoulder as he started to move not really giving him enough time to adjust.

 

Asami knew the smaller body in and out well enough for him to know exactly where to hit. The orgasm he had moments ago and now the stimulations to his prostate gland threw him into over sensitivity but made his dick hard once again in moments.

 

One hand went around and fisted the jet black hair and the other grabbed the muscled hip that wouldn’t stop moving; Akihito being so engrossed in it to even say anything, just dug his nails in Asami's hip. The room was filled with his wonton moans and gasps. All he could do was take everything Asami was giving him, the pain and the pleasure.

 

The yakuza now had one hand wrapped around his lovers cock while the other still held a slender leg up. He kept biting here and there on Aki's shoulder. The beautiful delicious moans coupled with the sounds of slapping flesh on flesh were music to his ears. He rammed hard enough for his balls to slam on Aki's ass every time.

 

Asami felt heat coiling deep in his gut, he was close. He sped up his pace on both Aki's front and back.

 

“Ryuh…Ryu I’m cu…cumming…” Akihito’s head jerked back as he came all over his chest and the sheets.

 

His ass tightened it’s hold on the object inside, taking Asami over the edge with him. The older man stayed still spilling all of his seeds inside his heaven. He slowly put Aki's leg down but didn’t pull out. He just hugged the smaller body and pressed his lips on the neck.

 

“Planning for round two without pulling it out? Aren’t you a little old for that?” Aki remarked sarcastically after he caught his breath.

“I thought someone said they don’t even plan on standing up tomorrow. I’m just trying to fulfil my kitten’s wish.” Asami chuckled.

“So we really did end up fucking throughout the day!” Akihito sighed. He lifted his hand that now had a ring on it, “Still the best birthday ever.” He turned his head back for a kiss and Asami gladly complied.

 

Asami broke the kiss and smiled a little mischievously. He slid himself out of Aki making him wince, and got up from the bed.

 

“Come on kitten, let’s get a shower. The day is yet to end.”

“Huh? What are you planning?”

“I have a place in mind to visit.” He replied helping Akihito up.

“Where to at this hour?” Aki was fairly confused.

“You’ll find out once the plane lands. But it’ll be a long flight so you can get some rest by then.”

“Eh!” 

 

~(^_^)~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've done yet, eh? Let's see what happens next!!  
> And thank you for all the kudos and comments. They inspire me to go forward. Supports are much appreciated <3


	6. Colors and Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking down the aisle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no other excuses other than my muse went for hibernation! I really did force this chapter out. Please forgive me if it turns out bad.   
> And I kinda edited chapter 4 a bit, just a itsy bit.

Akihito yawned and stretched out his arms. Asami wasn’t kidding when he said ‘long flight’. But Aki never thought it’d be a freaking 14 hours long flight. Most of which he slept through anyway with a break for some sexy times! That pervert and his sex drive! “This is why I love having a private jet.” Asami had said in their afterglow which didn’t help lighten Akihito’s mood. He just cursed his fiancé’s vast fortune.

 

But the fact that he agreed to marry him makes him the bigger idiot, no? Aki chuckled taking off his seatbelt. Now where had the bastard drag him off to this time? From the distance he guessed somewhere in America. Maybe he planned an engagement honeymoon? Knowing the man, it was a possibility. They couldn’t get married in Japan, so this was probably it. And it’s not like Akihito was opposed to the idea of a vacation, he did work his ass off for the past two weeks… but one with Asami meant no rest for his ass anyway! As if on the thought of his ass Asami decided to show his face.

 

“Done talking to the pilot boss man?”

“Hmm? That’s a new one.”

“What?”

“Nickname.”

“I’ll come up with more later.”

“I’ll be looking forward. Now lets head out. I’m sure you want to stretch those legs.”

“Like you haven’t stretched them enough while pounding into me” Aki mumbled with a faint blush and followed Asami to the door.

 

It was probably evening, the weather warm, and the sky clear.

“Where are we anyway?” Aki asked once his foot touched the ground.

“Any guesses?”

“The US?”

“Sharp as ever.” Asami chuckled.

“Ryuichi.” Akihito glared at him with a warning tone.

Asami laughed. It might have been a mistake asking his lover to use his given name.

“Las Vegas.” He said.

“Oh.” Came the plain reply.

“No remarks?” Asami was curious.

“Not like that’ll help me. We’re already here and I’m jet lagged and tired.”

“When did my kitten grow up so much?”

 

Aki sighed, not taking the bait. He really was to tired to play their little bickering game. At least he didn’t have any luggage to worry about. Asami barely gave him any time to grab anything… Wait! He didn’t even have his passport on him!!

 

“Hey, hey Asami I didn’t bring my passport!” Aki called out panic lacing his voice.

Asami took two passports out of his suit pocket and handed one to Akihito, and the young journalist visibly relaxed. But then looked up at his lover displeasingly.

 

“Did you had this planned out all along? I thought you came here on a whim. When did you have time to grab our passports?”

“I didn’t. Kirishima did. And this trip is rather unplanned.”

“Huh.”

 

"Speaking of Glasses, where is he anyway? I was surprised when he didn’t board the plane with us at Narita. I can't believe you'd go somewhere without your babysitter!" Aki said cheekily as they passed through checkout.

"Well you can't define it as eloping if you take your secretary with you. Not that I mind having him arranging everything beforehand."

"Eloping? Wait! What? Who's eloping?"

"We are." Asami stated matter of factly.

"Eloping as in running away and getting married in secret?"

"Yes, that would be the correct definition."

"I didn't agree to this!"

"But you did agree to marry me."

"But my friends and family?"

"Who knows when you'll come out of the closet! I can't wait for that."

"But shouldn't you at least warn me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. And when you tell your friends and family, we can arrange a formal ceremony."

Akihito eyed him skeptically. Then heaved a sigh. "Okay fine... since I agreed to marry you, doesn't matter if we do it now or a few days later."

"I thought you'd be more excited?"

"About getting married or eloping without even knowing?"

“A little bit of both.”

“I will probably freak out tomorrow morning after my brain has processed everything. Right now my body is just too tired to show it.”

 

Asami didn’t say anything else. He seemed deep in thought as they left the terminal. Aki wondered if he should be surprised when he found a limo waiting out in front. As expected of a perfect secretary, preparing everything even when he’s not here. They got in the car without a word, and the ride was pretty much the same, both the men deep in their own thoughts.

 

The limo came to a stop in front of a shop, Aki guessed they were getting suits for the wedding.  Well at least he hoped both were suits cause if Asami tried to fit him into a gown, he’d totally flip. Apparently his guess was right. They got fitted into suits, both white. He marveled at how efficient the people at this shop were. All the small changes needed in their suits were done in a surprisingly little amount of time. But then again, Asami only pays for the best.

 

They got in the limo again wearing those white suits -which were almost identical but somehow Asami looked way better in it then Aki, he decided taking a peek at the older man. The driver closed the door without a word and moments later the car started moving. Aki still couldn’t believe just how much of a compatible secretary Kirishima was, making everything go smoothly even though he wasn’t present physically.

 

“Akihito?” even though Asami called him gently the photographer was still startled out of his reverie.

“Yeah?” he replied. He was still on edge with todays events…everything was happening so quickly!

“Answer me honestly Akihito,” that got Aki's full attention, “Am I forcing you into this marriage?”

The younger man blinked a couple of times, staring at his fiancé. What does he mean force Aki? Yeah he had previously forced him into things -especially sex- but even he, Asami Ryuichi,  couldn’t force him into marrying him! (Marriage is a some serious business!!) But, Aki realized, Asami doesn’t know that.

 

“Are you crazy? No! No you’re not forcing me into this marriage. Why would you even think that?”

“Because earlier you said you’ll panic when you wake up tomorrow when your brain has a better grasp of everything. And I did drag you here without your consent.”

Aki sighed, “Asa…Ryuichi, this is not a drunken mistake you know. I’m fully aware of what I’m doing. I wouldn’t have said yes otherwise. I do want to spend the rest of my life with a certain overbearing perverted crime lord, I have known that for a long time now, and that part will never change. As for the wedding, I think eloping suits me best. But maybe a traditional Japanese wedding goes with you better, with how old you are you know.” Aki's eyes were displaying a mischievous glint.

 

Asami grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close for a rough kiss. Aki didn’t struggle at all, instead slipped his hands around his lover’s thick neck, craned his neck and deepened the hungry, devouring, possessive kiss.

 

“God! I love you so much Akihito!” Asami breathed between his pants once they parted.

But Aki's reply, whatever it might've been was cut short as the limo came to a stop and the driver held out the door for them. They had reached their destination.

 

Asami went out first and held out a hand for Akihito. The younger man got out with a blush, holding his lover’s hand and wiping his lips with his other. A woman with a warm smile, perhaps in her forties approached them.

 

“Ryuichi Asami?” she asked in English.

“Yes.” Asami replied.

“I’m Emma Parker, your wedding planner. This was a bit sudden, but I hope you will be satisfied with our arrangements. Now, please follow me.”

And they were leaded to a hallway. Then she turned towards Akihito, “Mr. Takaba, please wait inside this room,” she gestured to a door, “Come out through the other door in the room on cue. My assistant is inside, ask her anything you need.” She turned towards the other man again, “Mr. Asami, if you will kindly follow me.”

 

Asami took Aki's hand that he was still holding and pressed a light kiss on his knuckles. “See you at the alter.” Aki didn’t reply, but that’s okay with Asami, because his blush always gave him away. He turned with a smile and followed the lady.

 

Aki opened the door and entered a small room decorated with mirrors, sofas and a few vases.

The young woman sitting on the sofa stood up as soon as she heard the door open. She strode towards him and held out a hand, “Hello, I’m Jenny. You’re Akihito Takaba right?”

 

Aki shook the extended hand with his own. “Umm…Yes. Am I supposed to do something while waiting?” Even though his accent was rough, his English was now pretty good thanks to Asami.

 

“Huh? No. But,” she went back to the small table beside the sofa. “We have three bouquets prepared, you have to pick one to your liking.” She gestured towards the flowers.

 

The young photographer inspected the bouquets. One was entirely white roses, one full of red, the third consisted of orange yellow and pink roses. “Why only roses?” he inquired.

“Sorry, we weren’t given your choice of flower. And roses are most popular.” Jenny seemed embarrassed.

“I’m not complaining or anything.” This time Aki got a little embarrassed. “I myself just found out I was getting married!”

“Yeah we get that a lot here. Sudden marriages, drunk marriages, getting married to someone you literally just met, Vegas is the marriage capital after all!” She laughed.

“But how many ‘kidnapping your lover for a surprise’ marriage have you seen?” Aki chuckled.

“Your lover really did that? I’m in no place to judge but are you okay with this?” She asked with genuine concern.

“Yeah, he did propose and we’ve been dating for four years and we live together. It’s not like a marriage will change anything anyway.” Aki scratched his head.

“I must disagree. Even if subtly, marriage changes a relationship.”

“Hm? You think so? Well I’m okay with anything as long as every night he comes back home to me.” Aki couldn’t help the blush decorating his cheeks.

Jenny gave an understanding smile, “You must really love him.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Sorry to ruin the moment but you need to pick a bouquet. It’s almost time.”

He eyed the flowers again. “I’ll take the yellow pink one.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

 

She handed him the bouquet and the music went off right at that moment. Jenny gently guided him towards a double door with a hand on his elbow. She opened the door and gestured him out with a small smile and slight bow of her head.

 

Akihito started walking, on the aisle, with hesitating footsteps at first. But as he looked up, towards the man standing in front of him, his steps grew more confident. Surely Asami must've noticed, obvious by the telltale warm smile on that handsome face. And Aki knew right at that moment that he indeed made the right decision.

 

He took the extended hand and climbed on the altar to stand face to face with the man he loved. Asami looked at him with happiness written all over his face, clasping both of Akihito's hands with his own.

 

The pastor begun, but Akihito wasn’t really paying attention until Asami turned his head towards the old man and said, “I have my vows ready.”

The younger man looked at his soon-to-be husband, “You wrote vows? By I didn’t prepare anything.”

Asami chuckled, “Surprise me like you always do.”

The pastor urged him to go on but Aki still felt a bit unsure. What if he said something stupid and embarrassed the older man? But he couldn’t ponder in his thoughts longer.

 

Asami cleared his throat and begun, “Mine was a boring monotonous life, like clockwork. I had become a zombie, from those horror movies you like so much, living without a reason other than brains, or money in my case (Aki giggled at this). And then I met you, my savior, my angel. You shone so bright amongst my darkness that even I became scared, you blinded me, pushed me, almost to my limits, made me fall, and then fell with me. You were the one who rescued me, even from myself, yet you never let my darkness engulf you. I love you, my Akihito, my angel, and I will love you till death, and even beyond.” He wiped the tear that fell on Aki's cheek.

 

The young photojournalist leaned on the hand that cupped his cheek. He took a deep breath. He knew what he had to say.

“I can't say my life was exactly boring before you came, it was actually quite thrilling. But that can't even compare to the roller coaster ride I been on after we met. You turned my world upside down, took me apart and put me back together again. And I'm so glad that you did. Cause you made me realize things about me that I couldn't have otherwise. You are the perfect drug an adrenalin junkie could ask for. You bind me down with pain and pleasure yet I've never felt so free in my whole life. You complete me, Ryuichi, I love you, and I will follow you down to the depth of abyss.”

 

“The rings?” neither of them broke eye contact at the pastors voice.

“We already did that, please move on.” Akihito gave a cheeky grin hearing his lover’s reply.

“Well then, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss.”

 

With that Asami pulled Aki closer by the waist making him yelp. To say the kiss was passionate would be an understatement. With Aki's hands tangled in his husband’s hair and Asami's roaming all over his husband’s waist and back. It’s as if they were the only two people in the whole wide world.

 

~(^_^)~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the wedding night is up next... (yes, smut) then I might do a honeymoon chapter...


End file.
